


DreamSMP Headconnons

by Corbin_M



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Niki | Nihachu Deserves Better, Other, Sad Floris | Fundy, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Trans Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbin_M/pseuds/Corbin_M
Summary: (Will update tags as I go)Stupid headcannons and ideas I have for the DreamSMP lore.Sometimes song ideas / headconnons / short oneshots / AU's / ect
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & WIlbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 32





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Most of these chapters will be relatively short. I just made this to post my idea's somewhere and maybe talk to people about them.

Hello! Most of these will have a main / common theme for the chapter. This is how I will be tagging the chapters,

Character [CH]  
Song [S]  
AU [AU]  
OneShots [1S]  
Era [E]  
Others [0] (And then specifying what it is)

I won't really have a constant upload schedule, just whenever i feel like it and when I see or hear new things that I wanna talk about.


	2. [CH] Fundy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of suicide attempt and drinking.

Fundy doesn't eat fish.

He can hold his breath for a really long time. Up to about 20 minutes, 25 if he concentrates.

He doesn't like the rain because he doesn't like his fur getting wet and heavy. If he does get stuck in the rain he will shake his fur out like a dog.

Fundy likes when people pet his ears, it calms him down so he'll mess with them when stressed. Sometimes he will scratch at them until the fur starts to get patchy.

He wags his tail when he's happy and will sometimes hit things with his tail and knock stuff over. 

His fur turns white during the winter and gets thicker but becuase it doesn't get cold in L'Manberg all that often he dosn't usally get his winter coat. He also has to deal with the shedding when winters over.

He has a random collection of things that he's found. (Little trinkets, coins, other random stuff he's just found.) He hides them all over the SMP and somethimes people will find them hidden in random chests.

He really likes physical gifts, Eret gives him a necklace / pin when he first adopts him and he keeps it on him all the time. 

When he gets excited he makes little squeaks and yips. He will also try and nuzzle the people close to him.

Wilbur was never really around so Eret kinda stepped in as a dad / older brother figure for Fundy even before he adopted him.

Fundy had never met his grandfather before he showed up and killed his father so all he knew of him was stories that he was told of when he was younger.

He had also never met Techno but he always wanted to meet him becuase he was a full skin hybrid like himself.

Fundy really looks up to Philza but because Philza doesn't really like him he tends to hide his respect and admonition for him.

Since he comes from such a long and important line of people (Phil and Techno with the Arctic Empire and Wilbur with L'Manberg) he always felt really important even though he had never really done anything, so once Schlatt took over and treated him like nothing, he could do anything and just, exist, without being held to his family's social standards and expectations.

He used to like singing but after Wilbur died he doesn't do it as much because it makes him sad or angry (depending on his mood.)

Fundy tried to comment suicide once when Wilbur was first pushing him away. He tried to drown himself and that's how he found out he can breathe underwater. Antfrost was the one to find him and they never told anyone it happened.

He had and still has ne regret for bruning diwn the flag. It was very freeing and really helped him realize that L'Manberg wasn't as good as everyone made it out to be. 

He has a very strong sense of smell and really likes certain scents. (Niki's baking, Whiskey, Forests, Berries, Eret's castle, Philza's feathers.) He also gets overwhelmed when there's to many or to strong of smells. 

Living with Eret has really helped with his internalized transphobia and he's slowly learned to like feminine things again.

Fundy started drinking while Schlatt was elected. 1, becuase of the stress of spying, and 2 becuase it pissed of Wilbur. Wilbur hated that Fundy started drinking becuase it reminded him of when his and Schlatts friendship ended, so the fact that his own son had rejected his country and started acting like his enemy really pissed him off.

Philza once found Fundy really hung over and that was one of the breaking points in there relationship. Phil had watched Wilbur and Schlatt have problems when Schlatt turned to drinking so got really mad. He still helped him but it was really uncomfortable the entire time.


	3. [S] Devil Town - Cavetown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based around the time under Schlatts rule. It's Niki, Tubbo, and Fundy centric and talks about their time as spies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy comments so if you wanna talk about your ideas or opions I would love to talk to ya'll about them.

Life's alright in Devil Town  
\- Devil Town refuring to Manberg

They're right, no ones gonna catch us now  
\- Them being spies on the inside, constantly being on alert to not be found out

(F) Dad has bought a new car now  
\- Wilbur making Pogtopia

We're fine, no one's gonna catch us now  
\- Tensions getting higher and Schlatt starting not to trust people

(N)You said something dumb again  
(T)She's mad, at least that's what they say  
-Niki starting to get snappy at Schlatt but Tubbo trying to make sure she dosn't get punished for it and trying to play it down

(F)Mom and daddy aren't in love  
That's fine, i'll settle for two birthdays  
\- Fundy coping with neither of his parents being around anymore

Devil Town is colder in the summertime  
I'll lose my mind at least another thousand times  
\- Them realising that Schlatt hasn’t technically done anything wrong but still wanting their country back

Hold my hand tight, we'll make it another night  
I still get a little scared of something new  
But I feel a little safer when I'm with you  
Falling doesn't feel so bad when I know you've fallen this way too  
-Them relying on each other while hiding the fact that they're spies. Also trying to find comfort in eatherother becasue that's all they have left. Also getting used to how Schlatt runs the country

We're all dead in Devil Town  
That's fine, 'cause nothing's gonna scare us now  
\- Wilbur planning to blow up L’Manburg

(T)We're all in our dressing gowns, mine's white  
\- Tubbo unknowing preparing for his execution

And stripey, yours is green and brown  
\- Them all getting ready to say goodbye to L’Manburg

I forgot my name again  
I think that's something worth remembering  
\- Tubbo forgetting what happened for a little bit after he died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an older idea I found in my google doc's so I don't remember if I was gonna add more (I think I was going to but I don't remember what it was.)
> 
> So for now this is all I have for Devil Town

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything so feedback is greatly appreciated! (Also if anyone has advice on tagging that would be great.)


End file.
